Benutzer Diskussion:Trumpet-mo/ArchiveJuni09
Begrüßung Hi 'Trumpet-mo' Herzlich willkommen, wir freuen uns dass Du jetzt Teil des Musikmentoren Programm-Wikis under der Wikia-Gemeinschaft bist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. -MC 19:45, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns mit, zusammen mit deiner Mitarbeit dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg und Spaß wünscht dir Einrichter und Admin ::Michael McCouman junior 11:21, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nachricht zum Artikel Intervall Hallo Trumept-mo, Ich habe deinen umbau gesehen! Ich bin in einem Wiki auch noch nicht ganz firm! Merken musst du dir dieses: Schreibe vor deiner Nachricht ":", wenn du Antwortest! Stellst du eine Frage, so brauchst du das nicht machen... In Wikipedia gilt es als from und unhöflich seine Nachricht ohne einrücken zu schreiben.. das ist eigendlich nur zur besseren Übersicht! Dick schreiben sollte man auch vermeiden, bei Gesprächen, da es von vielen als wichtigtuerisch angesehen wird... Ich überlege gerade, wie man jeden Artikel gliedern sollte. Damit ein schnelles, aber auch für jeden gut übersichtlicher Beitrag entstehen kann!?! Ich würde gerne einen Standart einführen, damit Neulinge einen Ablauf erhalten. Ich weiß leider auch noch nicht, wie wir das mit dem Intervall lösen können, da ich ja weiß wie du es meinst! Für Anfänger ist das aber wirklich irretierent! Hmmm... was hälst du von Symbolen? Wir könnten doch überlegen Symbole einzuführen, die wir dann in einer Vorlage im Menü (Links) einfügen und zb Terminologie nennen? So könnte man zb in einem Artikel folgendes Zeigen: ---- Vorschlag (Symbol Quellenausschnitte) Falls nötig! (Symbol Anfänger)Erklährungen des Artikels blablbalbla (Dieser Text ist also für Anfäger gedacht) (Symbol Fortgeschritene)Erklährung des Artikels blablabla (Diese Infos sind dann eher was für Fg) (Symbol Theoretische Mathe) 656i7689777535 (Hier erklärungen für alle z.b Akkordaufbau oder entstehungen) (Symbol geschichte) GGGGGGGGGGESCHICHTE -falls notwendig?! (Symbol Tipps) HIER ALLE TIPPS ANGEBEN :) (Symbol) Links (Symbol)EINZELNACHWEISE: hier fals nötig (Symbol)SIEHE AUCH: Angaben anderer Artikel mit ähnlichen Eigenschaften im mmp (Symbol)LITERATUR&NACHSCHLAGEWERKE: Also einzelnachweise oder Musikbeispiele (Symbol)WEBLINKS Gute Infos im Internet "Hierbei ist aber darauf zu achten, das es in Wikis Verboten ist Werbung zu machen, Links zu inofiziellen Seiten ist Verboten und strafbar!, Relevanz hat nur officelles - Blogs oder ähnliches ist auch leider nicht erlaubt" ---- Was hällst du von diesem Vorschlag? Ich dachte da an eingängliche und vielleicht etwas lustige symbole, sie sollten aber klein sein und müssen den Lizenzverträgen entsprechen. Das heist: Keine dürfen Illegal kopiert und im Wikieingebunden werden!!! Wikr müssen alles selber machen! Hast du eine Idee für das Wappen des MMP's? ich habe erst einmal eines in Schnellform erstellt und als Logo eingefügt :) Siehe auch hier für Bilder oder besuche die Hilfe LG und schreibe mir-hier an MCoder auf deiner Diskus, ich beobachte deine Seite und bemerke deine Nachrich --MC 19:48, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC)